Rivals!
by Kitiara-d
Summary: Once again hidden treasure lures our friends. Unfortunately someone else is interested as well! Who will reach the craved goal first?


All SS Orphen characters belong to Yoshinobu Akita & Yuya Kusaka. However this story belongs to ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sword of light, whom I do release!"  
"Fireball!"   
The two projectiles collided causing a mass explosion.  
When the smoke drifted away, it left two parties blinking wearily at each other.  
"I'd say it's a stale mate" the dark haired guy said.  
The red-haired mage scratched her head "Looks like it"  
"What do you propose we do??" the blond girl demanded  
"Well.. there's two of us" the dark haired guy pointed at each group, mussing "and one treasure-"  
He and the red-haired grinned at each other.  
"The first who gets there has it all!"  
They took off running toward the same goal, leaving their respective partners coughing dust.  
"What was _that_ about?" Cleao asked watching as the two disappeared.  
"I'd say a tasty tidbit" Majic sighed. Then coughed.  
"What do we do now?"  
The boy shrugged "Follow them?"  
"Where to? They're gone!"  
"I wouldn't worry. She always leaves a trail behind her" the blond swordsman told them helpfully.  
The three looked at each other.  
"Fine! It's no use staying here all day!" Cleao decided, walking toward the general direction the two had taken. Reki happily bounced besides her.  
Having nothing better to do, the other two followed her.  
  
"What the-?!"  
"A dead end?"  
"It can't be! According to this map, we should've reached _something_!" the red-haired girl regarded the bare spot angrily, seriously considering producing a nice crater.  
"Same here. Here, let me see" the dark haired guy calmly took the map from her hands.  
"Hey!"  
"Uhm-" he studied both parchments "they appear to be identical"  
"What?! I paid good money for _the_ authentic map of the fabled treasure of Tersin!"  
"How much did you pay?"  
"Two hundred gold pieces"  
"'Fraid they cheated you"  
"WHAT??"  
"It obviously isn't _the_ authentic map if I have the same copy"  
"Damn them!" Then it suddenly hit her "Does this mean the treasure is fake too??"  
The guy shrugged "Could very well be"  
She stomped her feet "DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!"  
"Well, there's nothing else left to do" she sighed "Coming?"  
But the guy was already muttering the words of a spell.   
The barren ground glowed and shook. And suddenly an ancient building seemly grew from its depts. The rumbling stopped.  
The girl scratched her head "Wonder why _I_ didn't think of that one"  
The guy dashed into the opening.  
"Hey! Wait up!" she cried, going right after him.  
  
"You don't suppose they went in _there_??" Cleao wondered out loud, eyeing the decadent structure.  
"I'm afraid so" Majic confirmed her suspicions.  
"What do we do _now_??"  
"Follow them?"  
The swordsman smiled at her.  
She sighed "I guess there's no helping it"  
The three entered.  
  
"What do you suppose these runes mean?" the girl asked, holding a sphere of light.  
"Could be anything"  
"Thanks a lot. Very helpful"  
He shrugged "Tenjin writing was never up my scope"  
"Tenjin?"  
He waved at the walls "Magical creatures. Evidently this was built by them"  
"Obviously"  
She studied them a bit more. Then shook her head "Whatever they mean, I sure can't understand them. Now, which way?"  
He looked at the map in his hands, comparing it with where they were currently standing.  
"I'd say left"  
"Meet you there!" she laughed, speeding past him.  
"Wait, there are- shriek! traps"  
He calmly walked to the ditch that had suddenly swallowed her.  
"You alright down there?" He peered into the darkness.  
"Sure, never been better. What the heck are you waiting for?? Get me outta here!"  
He laughed "Really, and let you make a go for the treasure on your own?"  
"You- you wouldn't dare leave me here!" she growled outraged but that's exactly what he did.  
The howls behind him subdued as Orphen put some distance between him and that annoying brat. Almost as annoying as Cleao, he thought. Then again, he couldn't be sure.  
Anyway, for the time being he'd managed to get rid of both and that was cause of relief. That and the fact that he was close to a very powerful Tenjin artifact.  
"You going somewhere?" a voice asked sweetly.  
Orphen turned around and came face to face with a smiling red-haired girl.  
"How'd you get out??"  
"Oh, I have a few tricks up my sleeves"  
"I notice"  
They regarded each other.  
"What say we came to an- understanding?" he proposed.  
"A truce?"  
He nodded.  
"Sure, why not. Only until we reach the treasure. Then it's all men to himself!"  
They shook on it.  
"Now, where were we?"  
He glanced at the map.  
"I'd say this way"  
"Fine, just as long as you warn me in advance if there's a booby trap"  
  
"How do I get myself into these things?" Cleao wailed as she helped Majic heave the swordsman out of the pit.  
With a last effort the three collapsed on the ditch's lip, breathing heavily.  
"How did you miss not seeing this in the first place??" she demanded of the swordsman who had the grace to look sheepish.  
"Er-"  
"Never mind!" she dismissed the affair "Let's concentrate on getting out of here"  
"But- what about Orphen?" Majic asked  
"What about him?? I want out before something else happens!"  
"But-"  
"Let the almighty sorcerer take care of himself for once!"  
The boy sighed.  
"Now, which way is out?" Cleao demanded  
The guys looked at each other and shrugged.  
"Don't tell me- We're lost?!"  
  
"How'd we get into this??" the girl demanded.  
"You weren't looking where you were walking?" Orphen suggested with sarcasm.  
"Hey, you were supposed to warn me!"  
"I did try but you wouldn't listen"  
"Now wait a minu- Hey! Knock it off!" she shrieked in outrage  
"Get your foot out of my face!"  
"If you let go of my arm!"  
After a full five minutes they managed to untangle themselves and stood studying their surroundings.  
"You don't suppose it's another dead end?"  
"Looks like it!"  
"Well, just step back and let the Mighty L-"  
He stepped in front of her, touching the wall.  
"Whatcha doing?" She stared past his shoulder.  
"Looking for a way out"  
"But that's easy" she exclaimed, smiling brightly  
"Oh really?"  
She nodded.  
Raising her arms she started chanting "Blast Wave!"  
The world caved in.  
  
Cleao stomped her foot  
"What do you mean, we're lost??"  
"It means I don't know the way out"  
"But- you must've traced the way when we came in" she asked helpfully  
"Sure, like Orpheus" Majic said with sarcasm  
"Fine! I'm sure Reki can help us!" she beamed  
She kneeled in front of the puppy who stared at her with adoring eyes.  
"Reki, find the way out!"  
Blank stare.  
"Reki, go!"  
Uncertain wagging of tail  
"Go on boy!"  
After a full ten minutes of begging during which the pup showed a neat series of tricks which highly amused the swordsman, the girl heaved a sigh.  
"Cleao, give it up" Majic advised.  
"Never! I want out!"  
She got up and started walking.  
"Whe- where are you going?" The boy scrambled to keep up with her.  
"Anywhere is fine!" she snapped  
The swordsman was about to follow when he noticed a piece of paper drifting carelessly. He unthinkingly snatched it.  
"Hey, wait up!" he said, catching up with Majic "Look what I found"  
The boy glanced at the parchment. Blanched.  
"Cleao, don-"  
The two men followed her shrieks.  
  
"Bright idea!"  
"I didn't see you offering another solution!"  
"I was looking for a clue"  
"Was taking you too long!"  
The two glared at each other.  
"Fine, now where are we??" she demanded, tapping her foot.  
"Anywhere's my guess"  
"Very helpful"  
"Wasn't my idea to blast the place"  
"Hey, I didn't know we'd get such a reaction!"  
"It'd be kinda obvious considering we're underground"  
"You know, you remind me terribly of somebody" she grumbled following his lead.  
"A saint, would be my guess" he mumbled absent-mindedly.  
"Very funny. Say, what's this?" She peered at the strange button on the wall.  
"What's wha- Don't touch that!"  
Too late.  
  
"Why oh why didn't I stay home!" Cleao cried.  
"It's the same thing I ask myself" Majic mumbled, taking care she wouldn't hear him.  
"How're we gonna get out now??"  
The boy sighed. He was starting to understand what his master felt at times like this.  
He chanted something and shortly after they stood before the remains of a wall.  
"That's her job. I'd recognize her handy work anywhere" the swordsman stated.  
"Funny, I could've sworn it had Orphen's name on it" Cleao said, then shrugged "Whatever, let's go"  
"Do you think it's wise?" Majic cautioned.  
"What other choice do we have??"  
The swordsman went through the opening, Cleao close at his heels.  
The boy sighed and followed.  
  
"Does this mean we're finally here?" the mage asked regarding the great bronze doors that stood before them.  
Orphen slapped the map shut "Looks like it"  
The girl pushed against them. She heaved with all her might. She huffed and she puffed.  
But the doors wouldn't budge.  
"Didn't help much, huh?" the guy looked down on her as she rested, a smirk on his face.  
"Alright wise guy! Let's see you do better!" she snapped  
He strolled toward the obstacle and chanted. There was a click. He put some pressure on the doors and they groaned open.  
"After you" he mocked  
She tossed her hair back and went through-  
- only to run right back out.  
"Shut them shut them shut them! QUICK!"  
  
"Brother, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"Of course! This map is totally reliable!"  
"But you've got it from a peddler"  
"Don't you know those are the best source to find authentic treasures?"  
The other looked doubtful  
"Look here, have I ever lied to you??"  
"Not exactly lied. I'd say- omitted things"  
"Listen, we have our big chance, don't you see?? Besides, we're almost there! See?" he pointed at the big X on the map "Just past this door-"  
  
"Soo- is this another trap?" Cleao asked, suspiciously eyeing the bronze doors.  
The two shrugged "Your guess is as good as mine"  
"You guys are no help at all!"  
"I'd say she went through them" the swordsman mumbled  
"What makes you say that?" Majic wanted to know  
The swordsman shrugged "She's just like that. Any closed door holds a treasure"  
"Well, if she went there then so did Orphen" Cleao decided "Therefore so will we"  
The two men rolled their eyes.  
  
"Fireball!"  
"Sphere of Fire!"  
"This isn't working!" The girl gasped as she rushed across the chamber trying to avoid the gigantic creature hissing at them "Any other idea?"  
"It's obvious we've come to the right place" Orphen answered from behind his pillar.  
"What makes you so sure??"  
The guy threw a ball of light at the creature and took advantage of its lack of attention to dash behind her hiding place.  
"Think about it. What other reason would there be to leave such a monster in here?"  
Her eyes light up greedily "Where? Where is it??"  
"I don't think that's the problem right now. Look out!" He pushed her, going to the opposite direction.  
"Bomb Di Wind!"  
A small tornado picked up the monster slamming it against the wall. It growled angrily, crashing at them.  
"Damn! Levitation!" The girl floated out its reach "Now what do we do?"  
"I've got an idea. Cover me."  
"Flare Arrow!"   
Several fire arrows appeared around her, and flew directly towards the target.  
It hissed at her, lashing its tail.  
In the meantime, the guy positioned himself just below the animal, clasping his hands together "Bring peace, Sleep of Atone-"  
"ORPHEN!"  
"Cleao?? Majic??"  
"What the hell are you doing here??" the red-haired mage demanded of the swordsman.  
"Hey, finally managed to catch up with you!" he replied cheerfully.  
"Now is not the time, you jellyfish brain! Look out!" She threw him flat on his face as Majic pulled Cleao out of harm's way.  
"Dammit!" Orphen cursed.  
He concentrated enough for a blade of light to appear above his finger tips.  
"Light, come forth!"  
Orphen was surprised to see the swordsman brandishing a sword of light very much like his own.  
At a silent signal, they both charged at the monster, cutting at it with their swords.  
The blades bit flesh.  
The monster howled and spit red venom.  
They pulled back, Orphen nursing his injured arm.  
The creature had them trapped between walls. It snapped its jaws at them  
"What do we do now?"  
"I don't know, I don't know!"  
Suddenly two small figures skidded across the chamber.  
"That accursed sorcerer again!" cried out a voice in outrage "He's here to steal MY treasure!"  
"Who's he?" the red-haired girl wondered  
"Just a constant pain in my-" Orphen growled "Dortin! Vulcan! Get out!"  
"What and let you have all the treasure?? Certainly not!" the little man exclaimed, brandishing a sword-like dagger "Over my dead bod- YIKES! What's that thing??"  
The monster eyed this new tasty bit wagging a toothpick.  
"Come on brother! I think it's wise to retreat!" Dortin dragged a reluctant Vulcan out of the way.  
The creature started following them. The two midgets scrambled away.  
"ARGHhhhH! Make it stop, make it stop!" Vulcan waved his arms around in panic as the monster tailed him.  
Dortin tripped.  
The monster opened its jaw ready for a tasty snack.  
Dortin shut his eyes, sticking the sword straight up.  
The tip poked the creature on the snout.  
With an injured roar it crashed about the chamber.  
"Say, he's not half bad" the red-haired mage commented, a perplexed expression on her face.  
"Extremely lucky" Orphen snorted.  
"Look out!" Cleao cried.  
Everyone scrambled in different directions.  
"This is getting out of hand!" the mage shouted as she tried to avoid being trampled.  
The monster was out of control crashing everywhere. The floor shook perilously under its weight. Bits of debris were falling over them.  
"We risk being buried alive!" Cleao hid behind a pillar close to the creature's nest "Orphen, do something!"  
But the sorcerer had run out of ideas as the venom slowly worked into his system.  
"Hang in there, Master!" Majic tied a makeshift bandage over his wound.  
The two midgets huddled together in a far corner trying to make themselves as small as possible.  
The swordsman rushed toward the creature only to be sent flying by the whip of its tail.  
The red-haired mage took all this in. Her fear turned to frustration then to anger. Her rage exploded like a pregnant volcano.  
"That's it! I've had enough!" she snapped placing herself firmly before the creature.  
"Wha-?"  
She raised her arms "Darkness from twilight-"  
"Oh no!" the swordsman cringed "Not again!"  
"- crimson from blood that flows-"  
"What's going on? What's happening?" Cleao cried out as the floor and walls shook violently.  
"- buried in the flow of time-"  
"What's this energy?" Orphen felt the pressure within the chamber weighting heavily.  
"- in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness-"  
Majic shivered as a strong current rouse from the depths of the earth.  
"- Those who oppose us shall be destroyed-"   
The mage's hair swept behind her by an invisible wind, her long black cape billowing as she was enveloped by a soft red glow.  
"- by the power you and I possess!-"  
"Take cover!" the swordsman dug a hole and jumped into it.  
Suddenly Orphen realized that whatever the spell she was casting it was something more powerful than he'd've thought  
"Shi-t! RUN FOR IT!" he roared.  
" **DRAaaaAGUuuU SLAaaaAVEeeeeeee!!**"   
And the world exploded.  
  
"Really, have you learnt nothing??" Orphen roared as he dissolved the shield that had protected him and his two charges.  
The red-haired mage cringed, looking sheepish "Well, at least we got rid of the monster"  
"Yeah and everything else with it!"  
She laughed.  
Then froze. A horrible thought crossed her mind.  
"Everything??"  
"Just about"  
They surveyed what was left of the hidden chamber. Actually what was left of the whole structure. Rubble. Rubbish. Nothing.  
"Look at the size of this thing!" Majic whistled as he peered into the still smoking crater.  
"That could've been us!" Cleao shivered, holding on to Reki.  
"Where is it?? Where is it??" The mage started digging frantically with her bare hands.  
"What's this?" She grabbed something sticking out of the debris. Pulled with all her might.  
The swordsman popped out.  
"Hi! Thanks!"  
She tossed him behind her back without another thought.  
"Is this what you're looking for?" Cleao asked producing a strange object from her pocket.  
The mage snatched it, huggling it "Mine! Mine! Mine! Er- what is it?"  
Orphen took it from her and studied it: it looked suspiciously like a bright yellow stripped maracas. The object chimed as it was jolted. He cast a light spell over it and it glowed faintly. Orphen frowned.  
He tossed it carelessly at her.  
"Hey!" She voiced her protest catching it before it hit ground "Careful!"  
"Keep it if you want"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. Majic, Cleao come along. Let's reach town before it gets dark"  
"Master?"  
"Orphen? But- after all we went through-"  
"Mine! Mine! Mine!" the red-haired mage sang happily, cuddling the object.  
"Say, isn't it strange that he just gave that to you?" the swordsman wondered.  
"Huh?" She popped out of her bubble.  
"I mean, after all you've been through-"  
She looked toward the sorcerer who was casting a healing spell on himself while his apprentice hovered over him.  
"You're right-" She frowned.  
A dark form zipped past her.  
"Gotcha!" a voice exclaimed as Dortin held the object in triumph "Now the treasure is mine!"  
"WHAT??" Get back here, you munchkin!" she cried out hotly, making a go for him.  
"Leave him" a voice stopped her.  
"Huh?" She turned around.  
At that moment the two brothers took advantage of her inattention to run off into the forest.  
"It's worth nothing" Orphen continued, flexing his once-injured arm.  
"What do you mean??"  
"It has no monetary nor magical value"  
"But- the traps and the guardian-" she protested.  
"I suppose it once held religious meaning but as the Tenjin are long gone-"  
"NOooooooo!" The mage fell to her knees wailing "After all I went through- all the money I spent-"  
Then she lifted her head as her brain clicked into motion.  
"I know! I'll make them pay all they've cheated me! And more too for all the trouble!"  
Her eyes flamed maniacally as she thought of the many ways she'd wring gold out of thieving necks. It was no wonder she was known as the Scourge of Thieves for she was actually capable of carrying out such plans.  
A voice snapped her back to reality.  
"Well, I guess it's a good-bye then" Orphen offered his hand.  
"Ah- yeah, looks like it. Nice meeting you" The red-haired mage smiled.  
"Same here. And keep out of trouble!"  
"Hey! It's trouble that comes my way!" She laughed.  
Orphen grinned taking the path toward town. Majic and Cleao followed, waving at the two who stood watching their departure.  
"Say Lina, what do we do now?" the swordsman asked.  
"Need you ask?? Go get my money back!" she exclaimed rushing in the opposite direction "Really Gourry, sometimes I wonder what you have in that head of yours!"  
"Lina, wait up!"  
... 


End file.
